kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Elliot Craig
|seiyuu = Ryoko Shiraishi |voiceactor = Lucien Dodge |age = * 16 (Sen I, II) * 19 (Sen III) |birthPlace = Heimdallr, Erebonia |gender = Male |eyes = Peacock |hair = Red |hobbies = Music |occupation = * Music producer * Alumnus, Thors Military Academy |affilliation = Class VII |relatives = * Olaf (father) * Liana (mother) * Fiona (sister) |nationality = Erebonian |weapon_Sen_I_II = Orbal Staff |orbment_Sen_I_II = Water, Space |SlashType_Sen_I_II = D |ThrustType_Sen_I_II = D |PierceType_Sen_I_II = C |StrikeType_Sen_I_II = C |weapon_Sen_III_IV = Orbal Staff |SlashType_Sen_III_IV = B |ThrustType_Sen_III_IV = B |PierceType_Sen_III_IV = A |StrikeType_Sen_III_IV = B }}Elliot Craig (エリオット・クレイグ) is the son of the famous Imperial Army officer Craig the Red. He is introduced as a member of Thors Military Academy's Class VII. Profile Personality Although shy and timid, Elliot is capable of mustering an enormous amount of courage in the face of incredible adversity, as he stood by classmates on numerous occasions, against enemies such as the Imperial Liberation Front. His soft personality and looks form a striking contrast to his bold father. Childhood His mother Liana, a beloved piano teacher, passed away when he was 9 years old. To follow in her footsteps, Elliot and his sister Fiona aspired to pursue a career in music. Elliot's desire to follow in his mother's footsteps was put to a temporary halt after his father refused to give approval. Olaf believed that it was not appropriate for an Erebonian man to pursue a career in music, and that he should instead join the military with him. Since Elliot was stopped in his tracks by his father's opinion, Elliot gave up on attending music school. As a way of meeting halfway with his father, Elliot signed up for the Thors Military Academy, which had military courses and allowed him to sign up for the Wind Orchestra as a school club activity. During the Heimdallr field study, Elliot confides to his classmates that it had been a personal goal of his to pursue a career in music. He was deeply frustrated in not being able to go to the Music Academy in Heimdallr, but eventually came to accept the outcome of events. Like Alisa Reinford, he does not have any regrets with coming to Thors Military Academy, as he feels that being with Class VII has done more for him than anything else in his life. Although Elliot proactively participated in student life and joined the rest of Class VII in field studies, he never came to terms with the decision to enroll at a military academy and before long, he made up his mind to choose a career in music once again. Following his graduation from the Thors Military Academy in S.1205, Elliot enrolls at the Music Academy at Heimdallr. He graduates the following year and becomes a professional musician who travels across Erebonia. Elliot also works as a music teacher for children. Elliot searches for ways to lead people to peace with the healing power of music while supporting New Class VII in their activities. He supervised the music for a Arc en Ciel practice performance, demonstrating that he makes the most of his own experiences to open up new paths for Rean Schwarzer and his friends. Character Notes ENG = Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Orbment Gallery Elliot_-_Menu_Bust_(Sen).png|Portrait Elliot_Craig_-_S-Craft_(Sen).png|S-Craft Elliot_Craig_-_S-Craft_Summer_(Sen).png|S-Craft (summer) Elliot- Menu Icon (Sen).png|Icon Elliot Craig Introduction (CS I).png|Introduction in Elliot_Craig_-_Vestless_%26_Casual_Clothes_(Sen).jpg|Casual outfit Elliot Craig and family (Sen).png|Memories - The Craig family Olaf, Eliot and Fiona Craig (Sen).png|Memories - Olaf getting Elliot to enroll at Thors Elliot Craig Uniform Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|School outfit variations Elliot Craig Casual Variations - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Casual outfit variations Elliot_Craig_-_Menu_Bust_(Sen_II).png|Portrait Elliot_Craig_-_S-Craft_(Sen_II).png|S-Craft Elliot_Craig_Uniform_-_S-Craft_(Sen_II).png|S-Craft (uniform) Ending - Visual 2 (Sen II).jpg|Ending visual Elliot_Craig_-_Bust_(Sen_III).png|Portrait Elliot Craig - S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft Elliot Craig - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft zoom Elliot Craig - SD Model (Sen III).png|SD Model Elliot Craig Introduction (CS III).png|Introduction in Elliot_-_Screenshot_(Sen_III).jpg|A screenshot of Elliot playing his violin Elliot_-_Screenshot_(Sen_III)_02.jpg|Elliot teaching children how to play violin Elliot_-_Screenshot_(Sen_III)_03.jpg|Elliot with Gaius Worzel, Juna Crawford and Ash Carbide Elliot Craig - Initial Proposal 1 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Elliot Craig - Initial Proposal 2 (Sen III).png|Initial proposal Elliot Craig - Fine-tuning Sketch (Sen III).png|Fine-tuning sketch Elliot Craig - Battle 1 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Elliot Craig - Battle 2 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Elliot Craig - Battle 3 (Sen III).png |Variant of battle portrait Elliot Craig - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Imperial Wedding - 10 - Altina & Elliot (Sen IV).png|Elliot playing music at the Imperial Wedding Elliot Craig - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Elliot Craig - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Trivia * Elliot's bonding trophy in is titled "Music to My Ears". * Elliot's bonding trophy in is titled "Perfect Harmony". * Elliot's bonding trophy in is titled "Heart Strings". de:Eliot Craig Category:Characters Category:Class VII Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters